villainsrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Nanomachines: Story One
(A/N: Alright just a short story. This is dedicated to Queen Misery, who is one of the most talented writers here. But there are some touchy things here so I hope I don't offend anyone, and if I do, please tell me and I'll see what I can do. Enjoy.) Philip sat atop a gargoyle on the church. He appears to be 14 years old, had black hair and green eyes, with pale, pale skin. Philip was wearing a grey shirt, blue jeans and a black long coat. He reshaped his finger into a key, then back into a finger. Being made of nanomachines had its advantages. But why was he at a church? An assassin was hiding in the ranks, attempting to kill the Pope. While he was an agnostic, he couldn't let someone kill a person as powerful as the Pope. How did he obtain this information. Some newspaper articles described the gruesome murders of the Pope's guards and using the blood to write blasphamies on the walls. Philip melted down to a puddle of mercury-colored nanomachines and slipped under the space in the windows. He slithered downwards and seeped down an organ and on top of a platform. He looked down upon the unsuspecting church-goers. 'Well there's the Pope,' he thought to himself. The Pope was surrounded by the guards and altar-servers. 'Now where could that assassin be?' Then he saw it, one of the guards adjusting his staff (which could be called a combination between a spear and axe), tilting it back ever-so slightly. 'There he is!' Philip then called out from above, "Your Holiness! Behind you!" The Pope looked behind him to see an axe several millimeters away from his face. The other guards used the handles of their staffs to knock the assalint away. He man tore his disguise off, tossed his staff aside and grabbed a pistol, causing everyone to panic. One by one, the man shot down the guards, leaving only the Pope before him. "No bulletproof glass here! Time for you to go to nothing...like all things that die!" He pulled the trigger. Everyone gasped at what happened. Even the man gasped. Philip looked down at his chest. Silver-colored holes were made from the bullets. The bullets themselves were gentley guided away from the Pope by the rest of the nanomachines. "Is that all you got big man?" he asked, opening his hand, each of his fingers reshaping into slivery blades. The man paniced and shot off a few fingers. Philip looked at them as the silvery microrobots that made his form started to replicate and reform his blades. With a swipe of his blades, the gun fell apart. The assassin grabed a staff from the ground and grabbed a woman from the pews. "Take another step, and the girl gets it!" Next to the woman was her duaghter. "Mommy!" "Back off brat!" snapped the man kicking her aside. Philip raised his hands. "Alright, no more steps. But...why? Why kill the Pope, why kill the woman, why the girl, why all those men who were just doing their jobs?" The assassin was hysterical, he stuttered, "You were lied to...! Hehehe! There's no God, no Heaven, no Hell! And this gezer just makes people ignorant of the truth, hehehe! There's nothing after death! We are a cosmic joke!" Philip then stated, "Prove it!" "Huh?" Philip elaborated, "How do you know there is no God? No Heaven? No Hell? Where is you're proof?" The assassin was panicked, tightening the grip on the woman and his weapon. Philip started to walk towards him. "You say that humans go to nothing, but prove it! Tell me, how do you know! While I myself am an agnostic and not sure if there is a God, even I know that need impressive evidence tp prove He does exist!" He then whispered, a devilish smirk on his face, "So does saying that there is no God." "Shut up! I'll give you proof! Die!" yelled the man, raising the weapon over his head. "MOMMY!" cried out the girl from the ground. Philip's smirk was gone as he instinctivly turned his forearm into a sharp cone and elongated his arm, sending it into the man's chest. The assassin's grip over the weapon was gone, it sliped out from his hands. Philip retracted his arm, reeling the man towards him. "Was it worth it?" Philip asked. "To lose your life just so you can try to kill the Pope." The assassin grew weaker and said, "Don't let me die...I'll be gone forever." Philip then whispered, "You lose either way. If you're right and you do cease to be...well that's your punishment. And if you're wrong, you'll be tortured in Hell for eternity. Goodbye... and good riddence." His arm became an amorphous tentacle and slipped from the man, who fell down...dead. Philip then looked at the startled Pope, "I'm truely sorry Your Holiness. I never intended to kill the man. I assumed that this would be a beat-'em up and leave them to the authorities." Pope walked up to the boy. "Well young man, while I am greatful that you saved my life and the life of this young lady here. I'm afraid I have to report you to the police." Philip nodded, "I understand sir, but, it's hard to catch a boy made of nanobots isn't it?" With that he dispersed into every direction, sliding under every window and door, every crack and vent. This is how Philip normally goes about the police when something like this happened, he'd disperse and leave, then go elsewhere and hope for better luck and not have to kill people. All parts of him reformed on the highest cross on the Church, the wind causing his coat to flap. It started to annoy him so he retracted the "coat". "Well Italy was fun, but I think it's time to return to the New World, the USA." A scrap of newspaper flew up in the wind and was caught around his ankle. He picked it up. "Hmm, someone wants to kidnapthe President's daughter? How many times have I heard that one before?" (Yeah, I know the ending is cliched as hell, but I needed to end on something remotely dramatic. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed, and I hope no one got offended, and if you did, my most sincere apologizes.) Category:Short Stories Category:Sci-Fi Category:Superhero Category:ZombieKiller123